horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic
"Classic" is a 2018 song by Submarine Man and Lama Doodle. Lyrics Yeah Ooh Why Ooh Screaming Foot gang, foot gang, foot gang Y’all see that's a classic gang The feet are all mine see that I’ma lose my mind in it in it We part of Old Man Dad Because socks are very bad We saving the world This be a classic that’s my word I be foot gang to the bone Don’t go close when I’m in my zone I’m so good I’m one of a kind I’m so good my feet are aligned Best feet for me And Lama Doodley Alamalama look like a horse And Submarine Boy wears green shorts I like my molly and my lean The stockings always are so mean I must teach them all a lesson But I don’t need no Smith & Wesson I am here to be good No guns allowed so no Fortnite loot I be best best good good best Submarine Man says no Kanye West Foot gang, foot gang, foot gang Y’all see that's a classic gang The feet are all mine see that I’ma lose my mind in it in it We part of Old Man Dad (records) Because socks are very bad We saving the world (yeah, ay, ooh) This be a classic that’s my word (doodley!) Running around the universe I see you are the worst You are an out boy I get the bok choi Lanze is my best friend I don’t pull up in no old Benz Taking you all to McDonald's Dragon Energy ending all the drama Smeet you little outman now That challenge be like Bow Wow Angry Angry I am Angry I will kill you I will ban you Because you are bad forever I be so powerful I control the weather Over now for the evils I clean the world and my name got no lil Foot gang, foot gang, foot gang Y’all see that's a classic gang The feet are all mine see that I’ma lose my mind in it in it We part of Old Man Dad Because socks are very bad We saving the world This be a classic that’s my word (x2) Why It Sucks # The beat is generic and repetitive. # All of Submarine Man's lyrics are just about feet and socks. # Lama Doodle's verse is mostly nonsense (e.g. You are an outboy/I get the bok choy/Lanze is my best friend/I don't pull up in no Benz) and shouts out Lanze, another awful rapper. # Around the 2 and a half minute mark both of them just give up and start yelling about freeing people. # It drags on for way too long despite being about average length. # There is a very annoying scream right at the beginning of the song. # Very garbage rhymes (ex. We part of Old Man Dad/Because socks are really bad). # Product placement for Smith & Wesson, Fortnite, Mercedes-Benz and McDonald's. Official Audio Submarine Man - Classic ft. Lama Doodle (Official Audio) Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Submarine Man Songs Category:Lama Doodle Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Screaming Songs Category:Flex Entertainment releases Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Annoying Songs